


breath of south

by Melanitis, saintcedar



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, alternative universe, corvo&his motherland, hand prothesis, let them rest, whalers acting like family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanitis/pseuds/Melanitis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: Dunwall has been in pieces for so long. Vera said that when she had been born everything was already moving to an end.





	breath of south

Дануолл давно уже лежит в руинах: сколько Корво себя помнит и задолго до. Вера говорит, что, когда она родилась, всё уже шло к концу. Старуха смеётся, с неподдельной любовью вспоминая китовое ворчание у скотобоен и веселится в рассказах о том, как, уже будучи зрелой женщиной, как девчонка прокрадывалась туда за костями. И показывает руну. Корво выходит из её дома тысячный раз, на ходу снимая бинты с меченой руки, и в полной уверенности, что Вера знает. Он прощается, называя её по имени. Старуха снова улыбается.  


– Немногие, ведают моё имя, птичка. Лети.

Корво пробирается через трущобы обратно к убежищу, высматривая чужие нычки и обходя стороной любые копошения; то может быть всё, что угодно – от кучки тощих крыс до какого-нибудь полутрупа, который при желании может пустить всё, что подаёт признаки жизни в радиусе вытянутой руки, в расход. Лишь бы другим больше не досталось. 

В некоторые части домов вообще заходить нельзя, они жилые. Рухнувшие, но стены всё ещё защищают от ветра, а обломки крыш от дождя. Люди злые, а оттого пугливые: потревожишь – уйдут. А искать новое место проблематично, как ни крути. Воюй или подыхай с голоду. Никто здесь давно друг другу не верит. 

– Ты опять обходил каждую крысу стороной? – Дауд выхватывает его из темноты почти у самого убежища. Его голос груб, почти физически выдёргивает Корво из подобия транса, когда ты концентрируешься на всём и ни на чём конкретном. Его голос заставляет расслабиться, чтобы снова напрячься и дать ему отпор.

Дауд приемлет его осторожность только на заданиях, где Корво её, к сожалению, как раз не проявляет. Корво нападает сразу, полагаясь на секундное замешательство и ступор противника. Только это не всегда срабатывает. Полуживой Аттано, порой несколько дней не приходящий в себя после вылазок, стал уже привычным явлением. Никто из Китобоев уже не сомневается в том, что он выживет и будет ещё живее, чем был до этого.

– Нам ведь не нужна каждая крыса, – приподняв брови, Корво отвечает полувопросом на риторический укор. 

Дауд уже сотни раз проходился по этому всему, поэтому стало настолько привычным, что продолжать сейчас нет желания. «Правильнее» усилия от этого, конечно, Корво распределять не стал. Был тому ли причиной давний случай, когда он стал свидетелем «наказания» какого-то юнца, которого какой-то псих силой мысли расчленил то ли за то, что тот пару шагов ступил по его владениям, то ли за то, что тот пнул его жестянку? Пожалуй, именно тогда Корво решил, что бой более предсказуем и прост, чем уличная прогулка. А привычки закрепляются быстро.

Они возвращаются в убежище вместе (такое чувство, будто его высматривали специально, но Корво знает, что у Дауда просто закончилась караульная смена), что тоже привычно из-за частой совместной работы. Невольно вспоминается, как при вынужденном знакомстве едва не поубивали друг друга. Никто не любит, когда за ним следят, а если следят во время сомнительного дела, полученного от не менее сомнительного типа – и подавно. Но у Аттано хорошая реакция, у Дауда – еще и чутье, а сомнительный тип заранее все просчитал, но решил проверить на практике.

– Корво, ты же говорил, что не станешь задерживаться! – Эмили зовет его еще из противоположного конца длинного коридора. Встревоженно-обиженная, она спешит к нему, чтобы крепко обнять, чтобы сказать, как волновалась.  


– Прости, малышка, мой промах, - Корво, улыбнувшись, легко треплет девочку по волосам, и достает из внутреннего кармана тряпичный сверток – под слоем ткани коробочка с потайным замком. Пусть Эмили узнает сама, что в ней. Кто он такой, чтобы не порадовать ребенка, когда мир катится все ниже? – Мне нужно было.  


Подмигнув, он отдает подарок, говорит, что позже подойдет, проверит, что она выучила и как тренировалась. 

– Чужой не вернулся? – сильной суеты не видно, но Корво решает уточнить, попутно достав свой паёк.  
Когда Чужой вернется (тот самый сомнительный тип – безымянный парень-телепат, представляющийcя не своим именем), они снова полезут в норы, пойдут туда, где их не ждут, но сделают то, чего он хочет. 

– Пусть катится, – Дауда передёргивает от Чужого, его сомнительных дел и недоговорок. Прошлый раз они нарвались на несколько враждебных банд по дороге, и никто не скажет наверняка, что это было случайностью. То, что о Чужом известно только то, что он прибыл с континента и то, что у него огромные связи по всему городу, если не по всей Империи, выводит Дауда из себя, – всё равно я никуда тебя не возьму, если он явится сейчас. Посмотри на себя. 

На "почти затянулось" Дауд, проходя, пихает Корво в бок и тот сгибается от боли, приваливаясь к стенке, смеётся Дауду в спину. Дауд ждёт, пока Корво его догонит, снова проверяет бок, теперь на предмет открывшихся ран.

– Тебя не стоило даже в город сегодня отпускать, это случайность, что тебя не заметили.  


Дауд может говорить ещё долго и много, поэтому Корво молча показательно стучит в дверь и уходит в комнату Эмили. Он находит их позже, в том состоянии, в котором они раздражают и забавляют его примерно в одинаковой степени. Девочка бросается на Корво с клинком, попутно уворачиваясь от его выпадов, блокируя и нападая снова. Она маленькая, ловкая, а её движения лишены всяких колебаний. Но видит ли это Корво?

– Из неё выйдет хороший боец, – Корво мычит в ответ, расслабленный. Дауд рассматривает его, – ты не думаешь, что ей нужна женщина? – Корво меняется в лице, поджимает губы.  


– Ты уж извини, Джессамина не смогла вырваться, – и ускоряет шаг. Он знает, что Дауд не станет лезть глубже. Бередить прошлое не хочется, да и ни к чему. У Эмили была мать, но мерзавцы-мародеры сделали свое дело. 

Корво считает ненормальным везением то, что Эмили смогла спрятаться от них, что с ней ничего не случилось до его приезда, – вместе они не жили с самого ее рождения. А специально искать какую-то замену – глупо. Эмили растет бойцом, иначе и быть не может.

Зайдя первым в кабинет (иначе комнату Дауда не назвать), Корво направляется прямиком к столу, где лежит подробная карта города. Он сходу обводит карандашом места, проверенные сегодня, стрелками обозначает, кратко комментируя, куда перебирается, где предполагаемые и явные посты, места интереса. Остальной народ вскоре подтянется для дальнейшего планирования действий.

Уже в конце общего обсуждения Корво цепляется взглядом за Дауда, точнее – за его руки. Цепляется и чувствует себя глупо, потому что чего он не ожидал увидеть, так это протезы обоих запястий. Никто никогда об этом не упоминал, а сам Дауд обычно ходит в кожаных перчатках, и Корво не может вспомнить, видел ли хоть раз его без оных. 

Сейчас уже почти ни у кого нет средств на добротные протезы, притом не только у нуждающихся. Поэтому, если тебе не посчастливиться потерять руку или ногу, ходить тебе скорее всего с культей. Похоже, что с Даудом это все случилось достаточно давно. Корво не сразу осознает, что заставляет именно сейчас наблюдать, присматриваться. Что-то не вяжется теперь, скребется где-то на подкорке. Он старается ухватиться за это, смотрит на напоминающие каркас протезы, понимая, что выглядят они уязвимо. Непробиваемый Дауд выглядит уязвимо, но ведь каждый знает, насколько выверены его движения и действия. Два часа назад Дауд толкал его, а Корво не чувствовал разницы с обычной рукой. Механик поработал на славу. 

– Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя протезы, – Корво озвучивает свои мысли, когда почти все расходятся по своим углам. Он не стал спрашивать о том, как тот их получил, потому что слишком уж бестактно копать, когда сам о чем-то не хочешь говорить. Если можно – ему скажут и так.  


– Разницы никакой, – Корво смотрит внимательно, и Дауд понимает, что что-то ему тут не так. Он отходит и натягивает перчатки, – Так лучше?

Корво кивает, но он будет ещё долго об этом думать, если перестанет вообще. Корво перевидал чуть ли не больше Дауда, но порой бывает впечатлительнее Эмили, и Дауду это не то, чтобы нравится. Эти железки сослужили хорошую службу за все эти годы и пару раз даже спасали ему жизнь. 

Чужой объявляется через месяц. Как и всегда в периоды подготовки к вылазке убежище превращается в сплошной бедлам. Эмили жутко любит этот период срочных сборов и хвостом таскается за Лёрк. Билли не то, чтобы против, Корво тоже одобряет: когда-нибудь ей придётся непосредственно участвовать в этом. Эмили не боится, но это пока.

На этот раз Бейлтон. Дауд первым делом отказал, потому что выкрасть огромное количество экстракта Болиголова, который нужно достать на другом конце острова, звучит даже смешно. Дауд и посмеялся. Но у Чужого свои планы и сборы уже начались. Дауд останавливает Корво в пустом коридоре, говорит, что это самоубийство. И не разрешает смотреть себе в лицо.

Корво тоже не совсем понимает, зачем посылать кучку ассассинов на миссию из разряда робингудовской. Чужой кратко сообщает, что в Ютаке болеют заключённые и позарез нужно огромное количество Болиголова. Благо, его нужно только выкрасть и оставить в условленном месте. Самой главной проблемой кажется добраться туда живими и в полном составе.

Как бы все не были против, выдвинулись в условленное время. Их отряд работает как часы: без задержек, без лишнего копошения, каждый винтик на своем месте. Корво нравится эта выверенность, хотя, порой он выбивается из такого стройного ряда. В свое время Дауд поставил его перед фактом, что пистолет ему нужно сменить тихим арбалетом. Тогда пришлось привыкать в каком-то смысле, но эффективность совместной работы выше стала. Дауд, помнится, ходил с эдаким видом довольного воспитателя. Корво глаза про себя закатывал, но правоту его признал, так что пистолет давно уже лежит в запасах.

Они спокойно добираются к назначенному месту, принимают груз, распределив склянки равномерно на тринадцать человек (эликсира оказалось много, но дело понятное). Так проще транспортировка, да и надежнее, если что. "Если что" – потому что все еще неясно, почему нельзя было обойтись меньшими силами, зачем именно им нужно было переться туда. Все спокойно, но никто не расслабляется на всякий случай.

Именно эта вышколенная собранность и помогла им всем не растеряться, когда черт знает откуда их окружают. Они у окраин Бэйлтона, впереди равнины. Положение так себе. Корво понимает, что Чужой решил просто подстраховаться, или его попросили это сделать. Подпольных банд сейчас достаточно, чтобы бояться не только за дешевое лекарство (сейчас, конечно, уже не совсем грошовое), но и за снег зимой.

Их отряд вынуждают разделиться – разрезают его, но не очень то удачно. Корво успевает отметить, скрываясь за старой постройкой, что большая часть людей осталась вместе, прежде чем они ушли к краю города. Что ж, раз больше, то и перевес будет не на чужой стороне. Лишние мысли Корво не дают думать – нужно свою шкуру вытащить. Дауд появляется внезапно, тут же взяв на себя подкрадывающегося противника. Удобная у него способность переноситься, хотя, он объяснял, что это просто быстрое перемещение, а не чистый перенос. Результат говорит за себя.

Корво едва успевает вытащить у подпольщика меч, как его дергают в сторону за руку, а в следующую секунду они с Даудом оказываются на расстоянии нескольких домов от прежнего места. Затем – еще дальше, пока, наконец, не оказываются в более-менее удачной нише одного из зданий непонятного назначения. Корво приваливается плечом к стене: ощущения от скоростного таскания себя не очень. Но.  


– Остальные впереди? – шепчет Корво. Звуков борьбы или чего-то вроде того нет, зато слышится чья-то возня и переговоры не так далеко – кто-то смелый. Значит, они здесь вдвоем пока. В неудобном для переносов месте. Отлично.  


– С ними Лёрк, – Дауд выставляет руку, оттесняя Корво вплотную к стене и выглядывает из-за угла. Никого не видно, хоть и слышно чьё-то копошение. Стоит лишь понадеяться, что это не головорезы, которые застали их по пути. Дауд напряжённо прислушивается, не опуская руки и вообще не двигаясь, и думает, было ли это спланировано. Их вполне могли ждать. В таком случае, высказывать ли всё это черноглазому. Дауд в любом случае выскажет, и это будет звучать как обвинение. А черноглазый в любом случае увидит больше, и знает он в любом случае больше. Но Дауд всё равно скажет.

Шум стихает и Корво сам опускает чужую руку, отходя немного в сторону, и начинает проверять сумки.

– Вроде всё цело, – он перебирает флаконы с болиголовом, аккуратно, так, что стекло едва стукается о стекло. Кто вообще додумался совать это всё в стеклянные бутылочки? Он оставляет сумку. – Похоже, придётся пока остаться здесь.  


Естественно, Дауд хочет убраться подальше, Корво тоже, и он вообще по всем законам своей нетерпеливости должен рваться наружу, но, видимо, включил мозги. Желательно ещё найти еды, но при надобности можно и потерпеть. Если их заметят, будет уже не так весело. А в темноте они вполне могут спокойно отсидеться здесь какое-то время. Они отсиживаются.

– Итак, у нас есть оружие и болиголов, – тон Корво невозможно унылый, лицо, судя по тому, что видит Дауд сквозь ночь, тоже, и вот-вот должна нагрянуть глупая шутка. Она не заставляет себя ждать, – Какой стул выбираешь ты?

Дауд ожидаемо не отвечает, а Корво, конечно, не обижается. Просто без шуток висельника жизнь – не жизнь, особенно в подобные по остроте моменты. Но Корво бы тоже выбрал оружие, потому что отравиться – слишком трусливо. Были бы сейчас древние времена, то можно было бы помянуть каких-нибудь богов войны, чтобы помереть при случае во славу их.

Ночь темнее черного из-за облачности, звуки приглушаются почти полностью. Кажется, скоро будет дождь и это хорошо: за его шумом можно спрятаться, разведать обстановку и, возможно, пробиться. Лил бы как можно дольше. Корво впадает в оцепенение, почти засыпая, прислушивается в полудреме к окружающему.

Их все еще двое, а противник все еще неплохо подготовлен. Из положительного: Корво не заметил за все это время особых умений с той стороны. Значит, оружие. Корво прислушивается, примерно просчитывая варианты развития событий, коих множество. Будет неприятно, если кто-то из них (оба?) не выберется. Ему бы этого не хотелось. Мысль сбивается с планирования, Корво думает о том, что, убирая общую цель выгребания мира из жопы существования, он сам значим только для дочери. Он умел и все такое, но... Дауд – другое дело, именно за ним следуют. Он – один из тех, с чьей помощью Чужой может продвигаться. Его смерть много может изменить. Не стоит этого допускать.

Корво, усмехнувшись про себя, отвешивает так же мысленно пинок. Еще чуть-чуть, и можно было бы распускать сопли.

– Не сваливай все на Чужого, он тоже человек, – Корво открывает глаза, как можно тише встает, задевая слегка Дауда – места тут маловато. – Даже ему не под силу все узнать.

Дождь действительно начинается – ухает внезапной стеной. Вот и небольшая удача на их сторону. Корво говорит, что пойдет первым, чтобы разведать.

– Не попадись, – Корво кивает и вылезает из укрытия. Было бы быстрее отправиться самому, но, если понадобится помощь, Дауд доберётся быстрее. Поэтому он остаётся сторожить оставшийся болиголов и прислушиваться.

Помощь нужна скоро, Корво думал, что они ушли дальше, поэтому его застают почти врасплох. Благо, здесь не тесно. Корво уворачивается от клинка, достаёт пистолет и подаёт сигнал выстрелом в чью-то голову.

Дауду нужно ещё несколько минут, чтобы спрятать поблизости сумку. На самом деле, он готов бросить эту траву тут, пусть растаскивают бедные и больные. Но слишком хочется ткнуть Чужого носом в потери, которые они наверняка понесли. Или ещё понесут. Если из-за этой задержки что-то случится с Корво, то Дауд ткнёт туда себя. Когда он находит Корво, тот всё ещё живой. 

Подбираться приходится с другой стороны, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. И получается, он прыгает, подгадав момент и блокируя удар, который Корво мог не заметить. И не заметил, «спасибо» звучит резко, на выдохе синхронно со вторым выстрелом. 

Они почти смогли пробиться. Преследователей – всего несколько человек, но каким-то образом они смогли их обойти. Корво замечает их первыми, он тормозит Дауда и проскальзывает ему за спину. Дауд блокирует удар, который предназначался Корво. Корво тоже успевает защитить Дауда, подставляясь живым щитом. Ему всего лишь в последний момент не везет с ловким противником, и чужой клинок идет мимо глаз, но ему плевать, что прицельно задели. Он лишь перехватывает чужую руку, дергает на себя, чтобы тут же вырубить. Возможно, навсегда.

Должно быть, на море поднялся шторм: дождь усиливается (маски не дают заливать глаза), молнии начинают сверкать. Отсюда берег не увидеть – далековато. Гром теперь перекрывает грохот выстрелов, так что подмога к противникам будет идти не так быстро, как могла бы. Но их все равно много, хотя все в пределах предположений.

Это все даже смешно, то, как целая бандитская орава(надо же их как-то назвать про себя), набрасывается на жалкую парочку, пусть и с зубами, пытается загнать в угол. Они едва успевают следить за всем так, чтобы еще успеть прикрыть спину другому, а не только себя, пока не умудряются продраться хотя бы куда-то.

Дауд вдруг хватает его за плечи, сдает куда-то в сторону и – эти прекрасные ощущение от переноса. Дауд направляет их туда, где, примерно, должны быть остальные. Главное – не в самую гущу возможных событий. Из огня да в полымя.

Они долго перескакивают с места на место, покуда не тормозят, кажется, у другого поселения. Тоже не особо подающего признаки жизни. Возможно, кто-то здесь будет. Стоило Дауду отпустить Корво, как тот сдавленно охает и приваливается к стене.  


– Ты снова...

Он не заканчивает, когда Корво поднимает на него взгляд и смеется сквозь сжатые зубы.  


– Видел бы ты свое лицо, – он убирает руку от своего бока – на ладони кровь. Не впервой же. Скоро затянется, ни следа через парочку дней. У Корво нет даже шрамов.

Смеяться Корво смеётся, а вот крови всё больше. Дауд пытается соображать, где бы взять чем это дело хотя бы зажать. Корво тем временем съезжает по стене и пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Он тянется рукой в абстрактном направлении, чтобы хоть за что-то ухватиться и Дауд, не медля, подаётся вперёд, перехватывает его руку под локоть и удерживает второй за спину. Корво помнит только, что уронил голову ему на плечо, не успев предупредить, что сзади кто-то есть.

Лёрк. Она умница и углядела, что в развалины кто-то пролез. Дауд приказывает найти его нычку где-то в квартале к западу отсюда, быстро. Она решает не говорить, что Дауд паникует, потому что.. лучше не говорить ему ничего сейчас вообще. Дауд ещё ни разу не был с Корво на заданиях, после которых тот возвращался еле живой. 

Лёрк умница. Дауд доставляет Корво к остальным почти в одно время с ней. Она говорит, что все живы. Это хорошо, действительно очень хорошо. 

Они оставляют всю проклятую траву в условленном месте. И возвращаются домой. Китобои, как всегда, на высоте, говорит черноглазый. Уж спасибо, он хотя бы подумал о возможных потерях и организовал им корабль. До того, как они причалили в дануольском порту, Корво приходит в себя.

Его выбрасывает из сна едва заметное знакомое покачивание и чувство жажды. Обнаружив себя на узком лежаке, в незнакомом помещении и полном одиночестве, прикидывает, что они таки выбрались и теперь плывут обратно, и тогда, в закоулке, их нашел кто-то из своих. Иначе бы за ним точно присматривали.

На тумбочке рядом находится фляга с водой, чистые бинты и его маска. Морщась, Корво старается усесться поудобнее: рана на боку ноет и нестерпимо чешется – заживает. Было бы удобнее, если бы все это происходило быстрее, но Корво не жалуется.

Он допивает последние глотки, когда в каюту заходит Лёрк с тарелкой в руках. Наверное, редко когда Корво был так рад видеть ее, да и любого другого Китобоя.

– А, я как раз вовремя, – она кивает серьезно и ставит тарелку со съестным на ту же тумбочку, глазами усмехаясь. Она спокойна, значит, все хорошо. – Неплохо тебя потрепали в этот раз. Кровотечение было сильным.  


– Это случайность, – Корво салютует ей уже пустой флягой. – К Дануоллу плывем?  


– Да. Почти прибыли, – Лёрк забирает флягу и уходит, так что Корво не успевает у нее спросить, чей корабль их караулил. Просто любопытно.

Он бы сразу подскочил и пошел разведывать, что да как, но есть хочется больше. Когда он садится прямо, то голова начинает кружиться, но это от голода, а не от раны. На перевязке уже едва виднеются кровавые следы.

Корво вспоминает лицо Дауда той ночью, точнее – его глаза. Вспоминает и чувствует себя странно, почти как тогда, когда обнаружил чужие протезы. Дауд правда испугался? Корво хмыкает себе под нос неопределенно, откусывая кусок хлеба.

Вскоре дверь снова открывается, но вместо Лёрк приходит Дауд. Когда Лёрк приносит ему пустую флягу из-под воды, отшучивается, трясёт ею в воздухе, подтверждая, что там пусто, Дауд сухо шутит в ответ и идёт прямиком к Корво. Он позволяет себе с облегчением выдохнуть, когда застаёт его за едой. И теперь окончательно успокаивается, потому что мимоходом Лёрк сказала, что до берега рукой подать.

– Чей это корабль? – свое любопытство Корво решает утолить через новоприбывшего. Хотя, должно быть, стоило начать не с того.

Корво так же цепляет взглядом в его руках три конверта, которые тот сует во внутренний карман плаща, при этом оценивающе посмотрев на новоожившего. Письма от Чужого, которые Дауду передали при отплытии, сообщали вполне себе хорошие новости. Хотя бы обитатели Ютаки не будут сильно болеть, а Китобои получат заслуженные деньги. 

Впрочем, заранее Дауд радоваться не спешит. Зато он радуется тому, что Корво приходит в себя раньше, чем обычно. Корво выглядит почти нормально. Не считая того, что двигаться ему будет трудно ещё несколько дней, двигаться он точно будет. Вон, сам сел и добрался до еды. Жуёт. Ещё и болтать с набитым ртом умудряется.

– Понятия не имею, – Дауд хмыкает и Корво ловит в его тоне недоверие, – когда ты был в таком состоянии, а нам сказали, что это быстрый путь в Дануолл, я не стал думать дважды.

Корво аж перестаёт жевать. То есть, Дауд ставил под угрозу всех своих людей только ради него? Он думает, что он не так понял, но Дауд никогда не отличался умением в недосказанности, намёки или тягой к двусмысленностям. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом Дауд коротко кивает и быстро уходит. Перед самим собой Дауд не увиливает и не кривит душой, а просто признается в том, что испугался. Испугался и из-за этого подверг возможному риску всех. Это отрезвляет, но не убирает проблему. Просто в голове не укладывается, но времени на это достаточно. Лично заинтересованных отстраняют от расследований, врачи не лечат близких и так далее, чтобы избежать промахов и или перевеса своих целей. Конечно, никто Дауда не отстранит, но слабину он дал. Чувствовать себя уязвимым неприятно, потому что симпатии или привязанности можно использовать против тебя, если знать о них.

Дауд просто продолжает выполнять свои обязанности и делать свою работу, как и прежде. Как и все они. Надо сказать, дела у них идут неплохо, только скоро будет не так гладко, как прежде – переходы на следующие этапы не за горами.

Они благополучно возвращаются домой. Корво всё ещё немного не понимает, что заставило Дауда поставить его в приоритет, но не спрашивает. Может, когда-нибудь Дауд ответит, но не сейчас точно. Дауд не может себе ответить даже на те вопросы, которые ставит себе сам. Почему Корво? Он много сделал для Китобоев, но уж точно не больше, чем Лёрк. Лёрк Дауду как дочь, но она не суётся на рожон, по его же указке. Потому что он не сможет пожертвовать всеми ради неё одной. Корво суётся явно не потому, что уверен в обратном. Корво суётся туда всегда ради задания, не жалеет себя и не осторожничает. Дауд невесело смеётся, приходя к мысли, что рисковать всеми людьми в этот раз было неблагодарно с его стороны. А он дал слабину, в самый неподходящий момент. 

По возвращении они не пересекаются почти неделю: Корво почти всё время проводит с Эмили, а Дауд решает дать ему это время и разобраться со всем, что накопилось, самому. 

– А если отправить часть людей на юг? – Корво разглядывает карты и внезапно весело и как-то тепло смотрит прямо на Дауда, так, как смотрит на Эмили.  


– В Карнаку? – Дауд хмыкает. Ну естественно, Корво же родом оттуда. И явно скучает по теплу и солнцу. Дауд почти готов сослать его туда прямо сейчас. – Покажешь Эмили края, где ты родился.  


– И ты тоже, так ведь? – Корво склоняет голову на бок и улыбается. Дауд чувствует себя странно, как будто Корво знает больше, чем ему, Дауду, хотелось бы.  


– Направимся туда, – Дауд пропускает его вопрос, хмыкнув.

В Серконос следует наведаться хотя бы из-за стабильности, даже в такое время, а это означает хорошую опору. Чужой наверняка налаживал так какие-то контакты, да и у Дауда есть пара небесполезных знакомцев. Это будет хорошим шагом вперед. Конечно, упадок не прошел мимо герцогства, но люди стараются держаться. Дауд не часто туда наведывается, но особо дурных новостей с тех фронтов не было. А еще там есть множество горячих умов, которые рождают передовые идеи, таким умам нужна поддержка. Возможностей достаточно, главное использовать разумно.

Дауд почти уверен в том, что Аттано не был в родных краях с юности. Это подтверждает случайно услышанный его разговор с Эмили. И почему он обо всем этом думает? Теплая Карнака изменилась со времен их юности, но море осталось прежним, не считая постепенного исчезновения китов и множества свободных мест в порту. В этом и другом виноваты люди. Дауд говорит это Эмили, когда она сама расспрашивает его о тех местах. Девочке любопытно, она горит интересом, а причин отказывать ей нет. Корво помнит то, что было раньше, Дауд же мог частично наблюдать перемены лично в редкие приезды.

– Скоро сама все увидишь, – он наблюдает за ней, ловит себя на том, что понимает ее воодушевление. Это первое такое путешествие Эмили. Когда-то и он таким был.  


Они сходят на берег, и Корво даже не думает о том, чтобы оглядеться, прижаться к стенке, надеть маску и спрятать Эмили. Томас с остальными о своих масках даже не вспоминают. Сейчас время некоторое займет обычная возня на новом месте, которая даже приносит какое-то спокойствие. Не то, чтобы здесь было безопасно, особенно для наёмников, но после Дануолла кажется, будто это лучшее, что может быть. Должно быть, из-за того, что родина или из-за тепла. Но Дауд не дает этому себя расслабить. Корво же здесь, в Карнаке, просто дышится легче.

Дауд лично проводит их в свой старый дом, в котором они останутся(для шестерых людей вполне достаточно места), предупредив, что его, возможно, заняли. Но нет. Он стоит, пустой и ветхий. Но пустой. Дауд выглядит почти шокированным, что оттуда даже растащили не всё. Некоторые вещи разбросаны, но это более, чем закономерно. Дауд на месте раздает дежурные поручения, берет с собой Томаса и уходит в город, разведать, что да как, обвыкнуться, передать весточки старым знакомым. 

Корво не без интереса разгребает мусор и не только в доме, ходит, рассматривает какие-то книги, что еще остались здесь. Остальные тоже обследуют дом скорее в поисках интересных и необычных вещиц. Кроме Дауда и Корво, все здесь в первый раз. Почти сразу становится жарко и верхняя одежда отправляется на любую ближайшую поверхность. Эмили бегает туда-сюда, осматривается, даже, кажется, находит где-то местную шпану(где только эти дети берутся), и он снова с радостью ловит себя на мысли, что не боится за неё. Возможно, зря. 

Возвращается он ближе к ночи. В гостиной, в пыли, с закатанными по локоть рукавами рубашки, он застаёт Аттано. Недоумевая, он всё же проходит к столу и раскладывает письма поверх карт. Хоть что-то Корво успел сделать, прежде чем в нём проснулся дух исследователя.

– В наше время сложно сохранить свободное жилье, если сам находишься в другой стране. Повезло, что здесь не такая разруха, – Корво, кажется, немного этому удивлен. Дауду не удается точно считать настроение Аттано. Зато видно – он очень скучал.  


– Здесь совсем какой-то разброд и шатание, – Дауд отвечает немного невпопад. Он привык к тому, что Корво не всегда действует разумно, но. На это его просят хоть немного расслабиться.

Дауд не особо и напрягается, но, видимо, не в понимании Корво. Возможно, в чем-то он прав, только Дауд не может, как он, полностью переключиться на отдых. В конце концов, он будет думать о переговорах и прочем (все они думают, но по-разному). 

Аттано все понимает, просто внезапно хочет представить, каким бы Дауд был в простое время, без этого всего, хотя, тот будто создан для подобных времен: опасность, риски и прочее, прочее. Корво уже привык к мыслям о нем, поэтому не спотыкается на каждой. А что по этому поводу сказал бы сам Дауд... Корво усмехается сам себе.

Выпить бы сейчас, но никто ничего подобного не приносил, а среди хлама и не очень хлама, конечно, ни одной подходящей бутылки не нашлось. Корво решает, что можно и потом при случае.

– А я жил почти на северной окраине города, – это не особо важно, но почему бы и не поговорить. – Должно быть, теперь те районы не узнать.

Он подходит к Дауду, мимоходом заглянув на лежащие на столе листы бумаги – карты города, садится рядом с ним на стул. Куда без карт.

Взглядом он невольно цепляется за руки Дауда (снова), просто потому что извечные его перчатки лежат на столе, а металлические замены не выглядят чужеродно. Мысли ползут куда-то не понять куда, Корво тянет руку к чужим протезам. Корво поддевает его руку своей ладонью и Дауд даже не пробует реагировать. Не знает как. Корво тоже не спешит, медленно поднимает кисть над столом, поглядывая на Дауда, как будто опасается чего-то. Он ведёт пальцем по железкам, которые служат пальцами Дауду, ведёт очень аккуратно, будто протезы сейчас рассыпятся на запчасти. Они, конечно, выглядят не настолько прочными, как есть на самом деле, но. Дауд всё ещё не понимает как реагировать. И на что: на то ли, что Корво выглядит так, будто очень долго решался и наконец решился, или на то, что чувство, похожее на то, что он испытывал, когда Корво ранили, снова вернулось. Не страх, нет. Примесь к нему.

Дауд смотрит на их с Корво руки, почему-то не решаясь поднять глаза и посмотреть Корво в лицо. Проблема в том, что он непредсказуем. Не абсолютно, но достаточно, чтобы порой этот факт иметь в виду. Дауд и теперь это учитывает, решив придерживаться прямой дороги. Конечно, Дауд не мог не заметить, как Корво подбирается поближе. Просто _предпочитал_ не замечать. Его становится слишком много, а Дауд давно решил, что лучше обходиться без подобных связей. Корво, похоже, решает все иначе. Будто южный жаркий воздух в голову ударил.

Когда он перехватывает Корво за запястье, то сжимает чуть сильнее, чем надо, чтобы не было больно, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Корво не боится смотреть на него и не может понять, что не так. Дауд всегда был предельно прямолинеен и краток, все действия по чёткому алгоритму и никаких сомнений. И что же теперь?

– И что ты делаешь? – подняв взгляд, он ослабляет хватку на чужой руке, смотрит внимательно и почти с насмешкой, будто ни капли не удивлен и ничто не заставляет смешаться. Почти дождавшись ответа, Дауд протягивает руку дальше - коснувшись металлом щеки Аттано, проводит ладонью по шее, и теперь рассматривает сам. От прикосновения к шее он вздрагивает.

– Без понятия, – Дауд оперативно собирается и смотрит прямо. Не этого он хотел, явно. Корво даже чувствует себя немного не к месту. Им это действительно не надо и лучше бы прекратить. Но Дауд тянется к лицу Корво. Металл почти тёплый и Корво едва ли сдерживается, чтобы не накрыть его руку своей. Хочется не только этого. Дауд смотрит внимательно, изучает и его иррационально веселит, что теперь Корво не знает, что делать. 

Со второго этажа доносится скрип, когда кто-то передвигает по старому полу какую-то рухлядь: время едва перевалило за детское, а обустраиваться нужно.

Корво только решает не думать и льнёт к руке Дауда, заставляя его зарыть механические пальцы в волосы у него на затылке, тянется сам. Дауд не возражает, проводя пальцами почти мягко в его отросших волосах. Он ни за что не признается, что внутри окаменело все от этого доверительного жеста: Аттано ластится, как чертов кот. Без понятия он. 

– Это ты и выхаживал вокруг меня в последнее время? – Дауд почти усмехается, сжав Корво волосы у корней, ласково, прямо массажно. Корво нравится. И Дауд не в состоянии четко представить, что у него в голове, но сам любуется. Не слишком это неожиданно.

Он делает шаг вперёд, становясь вплотную. И не знает, позволит ли Дауд ему что-то ещё. Как и Дауд не знает, позволит ли он что-то ещё себе. Поэтому, он, размышляя над этим, просто продолжает гладить Корво по затылку. А Корво, не решаясь, опускает голову и закрывает глаза. 

Он ни с кем рядом не чувствовал себя так спокойно, разве что с Джессаминой. Хотя казалось бы, где она, а где Дауд. И ситуация для воспоминаний совсем не подходящая. Да и с Джессаминой, конечно, всё было по-другому, с Джессаминой.. было. Здесь лучше даже не надеяться на что-то, но. Корво давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно. 

Они расходятся чуть позже по своим углам, как ни в чем не бывало, каждый при своих мыслях, но Корво уверен, что суть в этих мыслях общая. У них обоих чего-то нет, и он не уверен теперь, где это "что-то" брать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы насобирать по углам для кого-то. Дауд уверен, что они оба пожалеют об этом, подведут своих людей где-нибудь в решающей схватке, и всю жизнь проживут в для себя же придуманном изгнании. Но Корво упорно и доверчиво тянется. А Дауд хоть бы пробовал что-то с этим сделать. А Лёрк когда-нибудь обязательно пошутит о том, что у всемогущего Отца Китобоев наконец-то хоть на что-то не хватило сил.


End file.
